Breaking through
by Myriddian
Summary: My interpritation of the RobinAmon relationship in a rather intense situation where it can all come out... R&R please even if you dislike it


Disclaimer, I do not own Witch Hunter Robin in any way shape or form... I'm just borrowing characters and ideas for my own amusement.  
  
Breaking through  
  
"A child's selfishness" the words echoed around my head for hours I sat alone in the darkness of my room. Rain feel outside pattering softly on the window. I was in a state where it was no longer calming I was fuming and debating the idea of a short walk or a ride on the Vesper. The idea of riding was out due to the drizzle and the warnings of those around me. The rebellious side of my personality was sorely tempted to try it but common sense over ruled. I grabbed my jacket as well as the green umbrella and went on my way. My footsteps were drowned out from the rain but I could imagine the sound of my heels on the stone while I walked. Head down I paced towards the place my feet instantly led me.... The STNJ offices.  
  
I continued to pace, running pieces of memory through my mind. Trying to decipher why Amon is so cruel to me. Haven't I proven its time enough I was taken as an adult perhaps I am to quiet. Fire blazed up in an abandoned trashcan along the ally way I was walking down much the startle-meant of a number of homeless people on the sidewalk. I glanced backwards out of curiosity more than concern only to see Amon scowling back at me, silhouetted by the light of the fire behind him. What an irony, that he who possessed my thoughts would manifest himself in just the right time. Able to see me using my powers unsupervised and unprovoked.  
  
"Robin" He said I could tell from his tone he was unimpressed even though his face was covered in shadow.  
  
"Amon" I stammered, unable to believe I'd been caught in such an inconvenient time. He stayed silent just staring at me, I could feel his gaze on me from the darkness, it sent goose bumps up my spine. I was stunned unable to move trying to comprehend how bad it must have looked from his point of view. The tears came then running down my face in a silent cascade of repressed emotion. He moved forwards towards me and a turned my head away started to back up. All of a sudden there was a wall behind me...  
  
"Robin, I..."  
  
"No, Amon I don't want to know" The tears were affecting my breathing now I felt so pathetic and weak, what a way to prove I'm not a child.  
  
"Robin stop" Amon was in front of me now, I could feel the absence of rain against my front, I squeezed my eyes close in desperate attempt to stop the flow of tears. I didn't know what to say or how to even start.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you like this...." Amon continued "I just worry when you are out alone, I thought perhaps you were chasing something on your own. I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Hurt" I stammered if only he knew what hurt was. I mean really was, being abandoned and alone for all those years and finally feeling needed.  
  
"I want you to leave STNJ, they're going to...."  
  
"Stop" I said, I was angry now really angry "I cant leave not now, not ever as if there ever going to let a witch run wild in this city." I hated to say it my emotions were getting the better of me and there was no way for me to control it.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm concerned about Robin, I don't want you to be betrayed by them. I don't want you betrayed full stop."  
  
"Why the sudden concern" I snapped confused by his sudden out pouring of apparent worry about my well being. "You never cared before why start now"  
  
"That's where your wrong Robin, I have always been concerned, always cared I knew you were getting set up and I didn't like it, not one bit, I'm going to help you get away"  
  
I stopped then and thought a sudden thought blooming in my mind. I looked Amon in the eyes. "No, I'll stay, Even if what you say is true then you will be exposed also. Your talents..."  
  
"I will be sent away" Amon said, His face betrayed nothing his eyes were still emotionless pits devoid of all emotion. "But your young Robin you deserve some chance at freedom"  
  
"What sort of freedom Amon, where I cant use my powers at all, a life in hiding. That's no life" I sighed he'd gotten an idea in his mind through my own experience with him as well as what the others have said his stubbornness is unmatched. Amon stopped. All of a sudden his eyes opened up and through the glass of his eyes came an abundance of feeling I had experienced for the first time emotion covering Amon's face. I tried to step back again but hit the wall, I tentivly reached my hand forwards and touched his face still overwhelmed by the snapshot of his soul.  
  
"Robin please" Amon sounded like he was holding back tears  
  
"Amon, listen I never had a chance with family, shifted from boarding school to special op's etc, I don't even remember my own mothers face. You are the closest thing I've ever had to a family and I would die before I leave you." My tears had started again the open feelings I was expressing surprised even me. Amon stood speechless staring at me, I realised my hand was still on his face and quickly went to move it away but he stopped me by covering my hand with his.  
  
"I like that, little sister" Amon smiled and rubbed my face against his cheek, yet another first. His smile lit up his entire face and I fought down the almost unstoppable urge to lean forwards and kiss him. I spoiled the whole moment by sneezing pulling my hand away to cover my mouth.  
  
"Jesus" Amon exclaimed "Your going to catch your death, get in the car and I'll take you home"  
  
We sat in the quiet warmth of the car, I watched the raindrops chase each other down the windscreen a smile covered my face. I was no longer angry or concerned just contented. In one night I'd managed to aquire both a cold and a brother. I leaned over and kissed Amon on the cheek.  
  
"Thankyou, for everything" I whispered.... With that I got up and out of the car, gently closing the door behind me, I turned smiled at him and went inside. I didn't see Amon smile back or wait till I had safely let myself in. I didn't see him lean back in the car seat a sigh before calling the boss on the cell phone....  
  
"She's loyal boss" he said....  
  
Hope you all liked it please read and review.... I'd like to know what you think, good or bad ( 


End file.
